LOVE AT LAST
by flowerlover12
Summary: Journal entry, a love triangle, a jealous, a pregnant Yami and Yugi, and what we believe is Kaiba girlfriend. This is all because of one girl. Rated m. This is yaoi and for the one who don't know what yaoi is, it's boy with others boys. And there is oc.
1. Arthur note

OK so I didn't like the way the story was going so I'm starting over. I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time. With school starting and everything I couldn't find the time to type. Plus, my laptop broke so yeah. I'll upload today so see ya later! Love love ketten!


	2. The unfinished confession

**Love at last chapter :the unfinished confession**

 **Love. What is love. Is it made believe? Or does love real in reality? I never really love someone 'till now. So I don't know the answers to those questions. But I know, that what I'm feeling is real. I thought people said that love is sweet. That you always happy. And at the end you and your love end up happily ever after. But that doesn't matter. I can't be with the one I love. You maybe ask "Why can't he be with the one he loves?" It because the one I love hates me. Even if they love me back, we could never be together. Plus the one I love doesn't love me. The one I love always say that they hate me every time we see each other. And the way they acts towards me say they hate me. I know I maybe love by. But I know I won't be able to love them back. The one I love is-I got to go. Yugi is back.**

 **Yugi came in with our friends as I close my book. There's Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend and lover. The Tristan Taylor, Joey second best friend. Then Tea Gardner, the one of the two girls here. The second girl here is Joey sister Serenity. And the my rival-who kinda hates me- Seto Kaiba. And behind Seto Kaiba is his young brothers. Mokuba and Noah Kaiba. Yugi sat down in front of me with a wicked grin. He leaned forward and said**

" **What were you writing Yami? His wicked grin widened. I signed before I spoke**

" **Nothing you need to know Yugi." I put the book in the jour and locked it.**

" **Come on Yami! Tell me. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" Yugi said while giving me his best puppy eyes. I try not to look at him but he rapped his arms around my waist which caused me to look at him. I almost gave in, but I snapped out of it and said**

" **Nice try Yugi but I ain't tellin' you shit. You don't need to know!" He let go, turned his back at me with his arms folded on his chest. " That ain't working" he made a angry sound, and stooped to the couch. I look at Joey, who rolled his eyes and went to calm Yugi down. I went to the kitchen and sign saying**

" **That was a close one." I got water from the frig. When I came back into the room, everyone but Kaiba(who was doing something on his phone) was making out with their lovers. I sign and went to grab a book before I sat down to read. After a few hours, I got board so I put the book down and went to my room. I got in bed already in my PJs. I slowly felled asleep. The last thing I thought was 'I love you' and I was asleep.**


	3. The New Girl

I woke up the same way I always did. Yugi jumping on my bed singing

"Wake up! Wake up! Oniichan needs to wake to wake up." I sign sat up, and look at Yugi, who was smiling at me. I smiled back as he hugged me. After a few minutes, we got up to get ready for school. When we go to school, we meet the others at our lockers. We open our lockers and got our stuff in it, the Joey said

"Did you guys hear about the new chick?"

"Yeah. I hear she super hot!" Tristan replied. Duke glared at him, but said nothing. I closed my locker and start to walk away and they followed me. When we got to the class, the new girl was standing at the door and Kaiba was standing in front of her smiling. I frowned and went to my seat, looking at the ground. The only one who saw was Yugi. After a few minutes I hear the teacher say

"Ok class in your seat." Everyone sat down

"We have a new student. Her name is Angela Moss. She half Japanese and half American. Please treat her as if she is only Japanese." I look up not realizing that I was crying. Yugi gasped.

"Yami! Why are you crying? I gave he a confused look, but touched my face. It was wet.

"I didn't realize I was. Don't worry. I'm ok. Nothing wrong." I wiped my face.

"How can you lie and tell the truth at the same time. Something wrong and you know you can't lie to me." Yugi for the first time, was standing up to me since we were thirteen. I stood up in front of him, looking at him in the eyes and said

"Yugi that enough."

" no it's not." We had the same look on our face.

"Ok!" Kaiba yelled pushing us apart. "That enough."

We both glared at each other and turned our back toward one another.

At lunch

Yugi and I fought the whole way to lunch. When we got there, we both didn't get it our way so we sat as far as we could for each other. I sat by myself at a table in the corner. I had a heartbroken look on my face as I look down.

'Yugi' I thought. I jumped when j hear someone setting down. I look up to see an angry Yugi and the others walking away. Sadness filled me and i realize I was upsetting him. I sat closer to him and pulled him into a hug. He sat there for a few second before hugging me back

"I'm sorry for hurting you while you were down." Yugi whispered.

"No. I'm sorry. We don't keep secrets from each other. I'll tell you when we at home." He nodded. The bell rang and we went to class.


	4. The confusion

Love at last chapter 3: the confession

I took a deep breath as I was about to say the words I told myself I will never say out loud to anybody. I'm sitting in front of Yugi on my bed. I sigh, looking at him in the eye and said

" I'm in love with Kaiba. I have been since the moment I saw him. And when I saw him with that girl smiling at her closer to her then he ever been with me." my voice cracked as tears felled. Yugi can put me into a hug letting me cry on him. " I want to tell him but I know that he won't feel the same way and what makes it worse is after school saw them flirting. And they kissed two. It's obvious that they're going out." I look up at him with the sorrow and plee in my eyes. " Yugi what do I do?" he thought for a moment and said

"first you need to cry it out as long as you need. then you fix yourself up and get over it it's going to be hard but that's how it is. but before that you need to tell if he doesn't feel the same way go with plan B" I stood up and yelled at him

"but I can't tell him! I don't want to hear him say he doesn't want me! and I can't get over him. I tried to do that but I can't." I fell on my bed and cried on my pillow "I can't I can't I can't this isn't fair why can't I be happy why does misery my name but not love? is just not fair.

The next day

I didn't sleep much last night. but when I did I cried more than I slept. at breakfast I didn't eat. I just sat there. my eyes were red. and have bags under my eyes and I look like I haven't slept in weeks. My family was worried about me. when it was time to go I looked down the entire time.

At school

"Yami" Joey said playfully. I know that he was trying to cheer me up. "Y-a-m-i how are you buddy?"

"sad. depressed. lonely. but don't let me put you down. going have fun." and with that I walked off.

"what's up with him" Kaiba asked as he and Angela walked over to our friend. Yugi with an angry face went and kicked in below the belt. everyone everyone eyes widen as he let out a scream as he fell to the ground on his knees while holding himself. I went and grabbed Yugi as he tried to go to Angela.

"I'm so so sorry he's not like this" I said with tears in my eyes. The teachers came and helped Kaiba. when he was somewhat okay, one of the teachers ask

"what did you do to upset him? I mean it's really hard to anger him.

"I don't know" Kaiba said standing up. "I walked up and asked what was with Yami and he just kick me"

"I'll tell you what you did" I could have cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. I smile when they all gave me a look. yugi put my hand off him and said

"I hate you" and with that he walked off

In an empty classroom

I sat down in an empty chair next to the window. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear someone come in.

"Yami" I look up to see it was Angel. "can I talk to you."I stood up and went towards her and ask

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"


	5. He found out

Love at last

Chapter 4: he found out

Her angelic face came off.

"I know about your pathetic feelings for Kaiba. It's pointless. He's mine."

"No he's not" I bark. She smirked.

"So he's yours?" god she's killing me.

"No. He's not mine and he's not yours. He is the only one to say Wahoo he belong to that how it goes."

"No! He's mine. That a fact. the truth. And that's it."

Before I could say anything someone let out a bitter laugh. We looked to see kaiba. He looked at us and said

"Pathetic." And with that he left.

I felt hurt. I felt heartbroken.

Tears fell as I look down. This is somewhat how I thought it would go. I thought either I would tell him and he would laugh at me or I would tell him and he would say no. But I never thought he would call me pathetic. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Not being to have him. If he wouldn't take me, then one one can.

I ran out if the room and into the hallways.

Everyone watched as I ran. Just as I was about to exit, someone grabbed me. I look to see it was yugi. Before he could say anything to me I said

"I told you it would be best that he didn't found out. You said that I wouldn't know what would happen and you were right. It was worst than I thought. Thank you. Thank you for ruining my life. Now you'll never see me again." I pull my are away from him and ran out the school. And I didn't stop when they told me to come back.

*~*~*~*~*~yugi pov*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _What does he mean by that?_ I asked myself. I watch as Kaiba came out and ask

"What's going on?" I looked at him and then at the others and then I looked down and said

"Yami is in love with Kaiba. And I told him to tell him. And if he says no to try and get over him."

"I don't get it." Tea said "what does he mean by 'you'll never see me again'?"

We all stood there thinking. Then it popped in my head. And by the look on Kaiba face he got it to. Before I could say anything Kaiba ran and I followed him. The other just stood there confused.

 _Please don't let us be too late._ I thought as I ran with tears falling.


	6. the truth of Kaiba's heart

Love at last chapter 5: The truth of Kaiba's heat

When I got to my room, I went to my closet and pulled out a box. I opened it and took something out of it.

A knife.A sharp one.

Tears felled.

Sobs could be heard.

Darkness and sorrow filled my heart.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't live knowing that he doesn't love me I love you all." Just as aimed for my stomach the door opened and people screamed. The last thing I heard was the night being pulled out from my stomach and someone holding me while crying.

* * *

Kaiba POV

I ran into the game shop with Yugi behind me. Yugi grandfather look at us but said nothing and followed us up the stairs. I slammed the door open to see the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. Yami trying to kill himself. Mr. Moto went and called 911. I ran to him crying

"Yami you dumbass. Stay with me. You can't leave me here alone. Yami wake up please. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." people came running in the room. It took 5 men to make me let him go and take me out of the room. I sat against the wall crying. Yugi put me in a hug as they carried Yami out. When we got to the hospital they took him to the ER. Yugi and his grandfather sat me down on one of the chairs. Yugi sit down next to me and pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

2 hours later

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Angel came running in. They all gave me a confused look. "what's up with him?" Tea said as she sat down. the others followed her.

"Later" Yugi whispered softly. Everyone was in silence, so all you could hear was the snow Sweet Melody of the heart rate machine and the sobs of my sorrow. I was so busy crying that I didn't hear the doctor coming out of the ER and towards us until Yugi put his hand on my shoulder

"Hello my name is Dr. Johnson. Yami is fine. The knife slightly cut one of his organs. We were able to stitch the cuts. He has twenty-seven stitches however he lost a lot of blood and is suffering from the blood loss and because of this we put him into a deep sleep so he can recover from it. Yami should wake up sometimes tomorrow morning. You can go see him if you wish." When he finished talking I quickly stand up to go see him but Yugi stop me. I look at him he's signed and said

"Let us see him first." I glared at him "when we finish you can have him to yourself. I looked at him and nod. I stand outside when everybody else went in. I leaned against the wall as I thought about what was happening. How scared I was when I realized what he meant. How terrified I was when I saw he bleeding with the knife inside his stomach and it was all my fault. If only I had told him how I felt, we wouldn't be here. _I wish I told him I love him too_ I thought as a tear felled.


	7. note

Sorry i havent uploaded in a long long time. Alot of things were happening-school enging and when school engds they come with lots of tests. And thing were happening at home. I am so so sorry. and i went to say thank you for read my story and waiting. I'll be uploading abit later today and I'm going to try uploading tomorrow as well. And i went you guy to review and tell me if im doing ok and if you went to PM me if you have a request. It could be on what you went to happen in the story or a story you went me to do ing the do . future. I think that all. See ya later.

Love

Love

Ketten


	8. It All starts with a kiss

When everyone was out, I quickly went in. I was even more heartbroken when I saw Yami on the bed looking lifeless. I slowly walk towards him. I sat down next to him. Then I slowly lean downed and before I kissed him I whispered "I love you". I lied next to him and pulled him in my arms but made sure I didn't hurt him. Hours passed by until I finally felled asleep. I didn't see Yami smiling.

Third Person POV

Next Day

Kaiba sat near Yami's head and slowly pet his hair back with a smile down at him. The doctor came in with a nurse behind him. As the nurse walked in, the doc said

"He seems to be doing well. His recovery is going faster than normal. This is good of course."

He nods as he looks at Yami. He starts to play with one of Yami's blonde bangs. Kaiba smiled then said

"That's good. When do you think he will wake up?"

The doc looked down at his clipboard. At first he looked confused, and then he said

"HE should wake up soon." Kaiba signed.

"Good 'cause I don't know how long I can take this." Tears felled as he spoke. The doc smiled as he sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaiba nodded. "What-are you and Yami-san, dating?" Kaiba signed and said

"It's complicated. We were rivals who had feeling for each other."

The doc let out a chuckle, "Young rivals. That how it all starts."

Kaiba looked at him," what do you mean by that?"

The doc answered "First your competitors that fight over everything, then your confused about how you feel for each other, the finally you realize you love each other. That you want no one but them. Exactly what happened to me and my wife."

Kaiba looked surprised; the doctor's uneven serious face made it seem like no one would ever want to be next to him. Kaiba knew he loved Yami and hated himself for calling him pathetic. He rubbed his hand gently over Yami forehead. His eyes focused on Yami's closed eyes. He looked back at the doctor that was still sitting next to him. He looked at him with hope, "When Yami wakes up, do you think well be more than just 'rivals who have feeling for each other?'"

The doctor smirked, "I don't know. But you guys know ya' love each other, so why don't you tell each other how you fell and try to form a… relationship. Better than rivalry, I tell you that must."

Kaiba smile back. He knew that the doc was right. He knew that he should tell Yami how he felt, but would Yami ever forgive him for his wrong doings?

The doc gets up from where he was sitting next to

Kaiba. He looks at his clipboard and tells him that he had to see another patient. The nurse rolled the heart rate machine towards Yami's bed. Kaiba kisses Yami's forehead and gets up to let the nurse through. But then, Yami's body starts to shake.

YAMI POV

My body stated to shake. It hurts. I open my eyes slowly and I see Kaiba. Desperately trying to keep my body still while holding me. Am I dead? Am I alive? Am I in heaven? Kaiba's beautiful face kept me from realizing I wasn't in my room anymore. I saw no golden gates or rainbows, beautiful rivers. So clearly I'm not in heaven. Instead I see a nurse with a heartbeat rate machine and Kaiba and a doctor trying to hold my body down. So I'm in a hospital. Damn. I hat these places. When my body stops shaking, they finally let me go. Kaiba smirks from ear to ear. He smiled! For me! I think I'm gonna faint! I try to sit up but my stomach area's in grieving pain. The doctor gently pushed my body back down on the bed. He was calm and really pleasant. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "This is great that you've waken up. It's obvious your not fully recovered but this makes it clear that your almost there. But just in case so this doesn't happen again, I'm going to have to put you in therapy for a few weeks to a month. I'll Sean some medicine home with you today. After I go see this other patient and the nurse and I will run a few more tests, I'll get you a wheel chair and you'll be out of here in no time."

"Where are the others?", I asked while the nurse draped the heart rate machine line on my arm. Kaiba answered

"I asked Yugi if I could go alone." I loved seeing him like this. Happy and sexy, now standing up from where he was by my hospital bed. Sometimes, I don't know if I love him or hate him. But what's the purpose, he doesn't want me, he doesn't love me. He loves Angela. He called me pathetic. But he just smiled at me, it was probably fake. Lord, why didn't you just let me die? I don't want to live knowing Kaiba doesn't love me. I wish I could be happy.

KAIBA POV

As the nurse and the doctor left, the doctor winked at me and mouthed

"Tell him and good luck!" then he was gone.

I look at Yami to see that he looked completely broken. I sat next to him and told him what he needed to hear the most

"I love you" He looked up with shock written all over his face. Tears felled. A smile slowly reached his face. He shook his head. It was obvious that he had a hard time making up what I just said.

"No you don't need your pity."

"But I'm not putting you. I love you. I didn't call you pathetic. I was talking about Angela. When I found you in your room. I was seared. I don't know what I would do without you. I know that I acted like I hate you. But I only did that so you wouldn't fall for me. And I'm sorry that I caused all of this drama." He looked up with a huge happy smile. He jumped in my lap and cuddle up on me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked up at me as I leaned down and pulled him in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I lied down on top of him. But we quickly pulled apart when we heard people shouting, yelling, and laughing. Yami face was a bright red and mine was a light pink

"Does that me that you guys are dating now? Cause I really don't want to deal with his love life when I don't have my love life in check." Yugi said as we all laughed.

Hay guys sorry for the long wait. Slot has been going on and to be honest this chapter was a pain in the ass and I got lazy a few times while I was typing. I'm going to try to get on a schedule. I will try to upload some time this week or weekend. That's all for now. Se ya later

Love

Love

Ketten


	9. The date part 1

Love at last chapter 7:

The Date part 1

April 1

Two weeks later

Yami POV

Yugi opened the door only for a black shirt to be thrown in his face. He took it off and looked at me.

"What the hell Yami?!" He looked around my room to see all my clothes scatter on the floor, bed, chairs, desk, and one the fan. "What came through here? A tornado? A hurricane?" I look at him with frustration, than an idea came in mind. I ran up to him and started begging

"Yugi, please help me. I don't know what to wear. Seto's taking me out on a date and I have nothing to wear." Yugi laughed.

"You know I came in here to tell you Tea got you a new outfit and…" I cut him off by pushing him out of my way while running out of the room. I went down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing Tea,

"Where is it? Where is it?" She gave it to me with a look on her face. I opened it and my eyes widened, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are a life saver." I hugged her and ran up the stairs. Few seconds later, Yugi came down rolling his eyes. 10 minutes later I came down with my new outfit on. It was a backless shirt that was a mix of black, red, and purple that had to be tied around the neck and middle back and it also showed my bellybutton. For my bottoms, I wore tight black leather booty shorts. And I wore thigh length boots and earrings, necklace, rings, and bracelet. Everyone looked at me with shook, lust, or amazement.

"So what the hell is going on?" Joey asked while checking me out. Yugi eyes widened, than he had angry look than he slapped him.

"I knew it. You are suck lie!" Yugi shouted at him.

"Give me a break. He looks like you. I…" Joey was cut off by Yugi, who slapped him again and walked away. Joey (being a dumbass) followed. Before I could say something, the doorbell rang. My eyes widened in excitement.

'Seto' I thought. Before anyone could say anything, I shouted

"I got it! I got it! It's for me! I got it!" I opened the door to see my mom, dad, and some suitcases.

"Its just mom and dad." I walk away.

"Just mom and dad?" they said walking in, closing the door behind them. Grandpa laughed

"His date is coming to pick him up soon. He's been like this all day." Than the door bell rang again, mom tried to get it, but again I shouted

"I got it! I got it! It's for me! I got it!" I opened the door to see Seto. I jumped on him.

"Yay Kaiba! You're here!" He laughed hugging my waist. But that slowly died down when he saw my mom and dad. Dad looked rather anger while mom looked dazzled. Dad walked up to him,

"So you're the Seto Kaiba Yugi's been telling me about. You hurt my son! You're the reason why he ended up in a hospital. The only reason why your not dead is because you make him happy. I don't know how, you aren't that good looking." And with that he walked away. Everyone was in pure shock.

"Yeah let's go. And sorry about that . I'll tell you about that later. See you guys later. Oh and I might not come home tonight." I said winking before Seto and I walked out.

* * *

Hay it's me. I went to give you a heads up that I might not upload in a while. I hope up enjoy the chap. It was a pain in the ass to type it. Fav and review for me darlings. PM me if you went to suggest a idea for a future chapter. Love ya. Bless ya. Kitten is out

Love

Love

Ketten


End file.
